


Herbology Marks

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hufflepuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbology Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m only playing. The characters & their universe are not mine and I make no money from this at all.
> 
> Challenge: Written for the neville100 prompt #138: Hufflepuff (because I’m a Hufflepuff)

Neville peered over the giant Beezleberry Bush to see that one of his students had lingered after class. “Mister Jenkins?”

Chewing on his lower lip, the boy hesitated.

“Is it about your marks?”

A nod.

Neville put down pruning shears. “You know, you don’t have to be good at Herbology just because you’re a Hufflepuff.”

The boy looked relieved. “Really?”

“Not all Gryffindors are aces at Defense Against Dark Arts and not every Slytherin excels at Potions.”

“And Ravenclaws?” Jenkins asked meekly.

Neville smiled. “Oh, they’re quite good at everything.” 

The boy laughed. 

“Now let’s talk about your pruning techniques.”


End file.
